Practice
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: A U-kiss fic. Eli and Kevin practice being lovey-dovey for Chef's Kiss. Eli/Kevin, Elvin


**Author's Note**: I wrote this before the change in band members, so Jaeseop/AJ and Hoonmin/Hoon aren't in the story.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own any of these boys.

* * *

><p>"Hyung! It's your turn to wash the dishes!"<p>

Kevin looked up from the magazine he was reading, head tilted towards Dongho's voice's general direction. The youngest member sounded like he was in the kitchen, so Kevin tossed his magazine onto the coffee table and stood up.

"Isn't it Soohyun hyung's turn?" Kevin asked as sweetly as he could whilst stretching lazily, not moving an inch from his spot in front of the couch.

"He's out somewhere with Kibum hyung." Dongho appeared in the living room, clad in his adorable puppy pajamas.

Kevin couldn't resist—he made his way over to U-Kiss's maknae and played with the floppy ears. "Are they on a date?" He said serenely, unaffected by the thought of his hyungs liking each other that way. Even Kevin wasn't oblivious to the..._thing_going on between those two. (In fact, he was happy that they'd chosen to finally do something about each other.)

Dongho shrugged coolly, unwrapping a chocolate bar that Kevin swore wasn't in the maknae's hand a second ago. "Probably." He broke off a rectangular piece of the white chocolate and offered it to Kevin, who just shook his head. "Anyway, you're doing the dishes tonight."

Before Kevin could object, Dongho quickly disappeared into the hallway, shamelessly wagging his fabric tail at his hyung.

Kevin sighed and looked longingly over at the glossy fashion magazine that he now had to read later. He trudged to the kitchen, footsteps heavy and unwilling, and stopped in front of the sink.

A pile of dirty dishes was stacked neatly before him. Why someone would rather take the time to build a plate tower instead of washing the dishes, he had no idea.

The red sauce on the first plate was spread all over the white, with some rice clinging to the middle—forming a smug, teasing smirk.

Kevin frowned back at the platter. "At least I'm not dirty," he mumbled before he realized that he was speaking to a nonliving object. He sighed yet again and was about to pick up the first plate (the one with the dirty-dish smirk unintentionally drawn on its surface) when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Eeeep!" Kevin's voice came out squeaky, high-pitched and surprised, sounding very much like a girl. His eyes immediately looked downwards to maybe identify who the arms could belong to when an all-too-familiar husky chuckle tickled his ear.

"Eli!" Kevin exclaimed, trying to wriggle free from the older boy's grasp. He hastily tried to calm himself—all of himself. Every part of his skin was heating up, his mind was gaining momentum to spin around, and Eli's arms were making his waist tingle uncontrollably. At least Eli couldn't see how his face was, slowly but surely, reddening...

"I'm... I have to..." He could barely start a sentence. "T-the dishes!"

Eli ignored the soft hands that slapped and pushed and flailed at his arms. They both knew who was stronger, anyway. He placed his chin on Kevin's shoulder and smirked when he felt the younger boy shudder slightly at the contact. "Honey!"

Kevin's knees started to give in, melting to the consistency of jelly as Eli's breath and hair tickled his neck. His hand instinctively reached out and gripped the countertop to keep himself up. Through all the thoughts that wildly bounced inside his mind—some he was embarrassed and...uncomfortable thinking about—that single word stepped forward. "Eli..." He began weakly, his voice faltering.

What if Dongho, Alexander, or Kiseop happened to be craving some sort of snack right now? They would walk in on... Well, Kevin had absolutely no clue what the hell was going on. One thing he was sure about: the other three members who were home would probably lose that appetite.

"My Kevin," Eli whispered now, and Kevin was convinced that cruel Eli was trying to get him to blow up.

He squeezed his eyes shut, almost anticipating an explosion in his tightening chest. "W-why...?" He managed to stutter, his other hand jumping out to clutch the marble counter.

"Because..." Eli paused for a long, agonizing time, causing Kevin to squirm (of course, there were other reasons for that. For example, Eli's hands were gradually moving lower, and Kevin was convinced by now that it wasn't unintentional). "Because I..."

"Be-because you..." Kevin stammered, mentally urging Eli _to finish the damn sentence already_! Or was it better if he didn't hear—oh, _goodness_, he needed to stop the rapper's hands from going any further south or else every single part of him would melt into a hot puddle on the floor.

But both of Kevin's own hands were being used to keep him standing. _It'll be all Eli's fault, then. _Kevin concluded, trying to focus his energy on his thoughts and not on his smoothing his rough rasps for breaths. _It'll be Eli's fault, and he'll have to clean it up_.

When Eli finally started to talk again, Kevin's skin expected to feel that deep, suggestive tone caress the sensitive spot on his neck. Almost...almost desired it... His eyelids shut tighter and Kevin had to bite his tongue as to not let out a moan.

"I-I can't do this!" The strong thick arms around Kevin's waist abruptly let go just then. He could sense Eli's body still faced towards him, but he was afraid to look—in case it was a trap and there was a sexy smirk just waiting for him on the older boy's face.

Instead, Kevin immediately stepped away, trying to fight the disappointment that'd started building up right when Eli released him. He kept his back to Eli's gaze, but he could feel it seep through the cotton of his shirt...

For a while, there was an awkward silence. Eli wasn't making any sound, and Kevin wondered how his hyung was able to keep quiet when his own heart pounded crazily, like listening via earphones to a fast-paced drum solo on full volume.

_Eli could probably hear my heartbeat_, Kevin thought as everything slowly started rearranging themselves in his head. _He's probably laughing over how well his plan worked..._

Because Eli's evil plan had worked, Kevin admitted to himself. His face was flushed and he felt hot everywhere (especially in that... area, but he tried hard to push that fact away to the corners of his brain).

But logic and the ability to think properly was returning to him. Eli could be just a cold-blooded ass—meanie, I mean, sometimes! His hands (still tingling) balled up into fists and his bottom lip jutted out.

_Eli does this with Soohyun, and Kiseop, and Alexander, and everyone else, doesn't he? _He thought angrily. Kevin himself wasn't sure why he was so mad, but he refused to ponder that right now. _Such a tease! Stupid, stupid! Eli was stupid!_

Fueled with an odd, uncharacteristic fury, Kevin whirled around (with his eyes closed; he knew he'd combust if he saw Eli smirking) and said, struggling to keep his voice quiet yet threatening, "What was...that...for?" _And why suddenly stop right before it go to the good_—Kevin shook his head, cutting the thought off before it could fully form and embarrass him. He was frustrating his own self as much as Eli had!

"I'm... I'm sorry, okay?" To Kevin's surprise, Eli murmured an apology in a tiny, barely audible voice. Short-lived anger webbed away, being replaced with just confusion. And a lot of it.

Kevin was about to ask when Eli turned around, and seeing that handsome face left a different effect on him—rather than the sexual, err, physical sensations outside, the rush of exhilarating thrill happened within. Kevin had to look away as to restrain himself from kissing the older boy; he eyed the ceiling, the floor, the refrigerator—anything but Eli. But he listened closely for the explanation that Eli owed him.

"It was..." Kevin's chest rose as he held his breath. "It was...practice."

"Practice?" The younger boy raised his eyebrows. He certainly hadn't expected that. "Practice for what?" _For more of this with Alexander? Or Kiseop? Dongho?_He would've added if he'd been able to hide a jealous, heartbroken undertone.

"Chef's Kiss. You're...you're supposed to be my...my wife, remember?" mumbled Eli.

Kevin felt his jaw drop slightly but was too stupefied to do anything about it. Without thinking it over, his eyes shifted to look at Eli.

And he was... he was blushing!

As flaming red as Kevin had felt (and was starting to feel again).

"I-it was too much, wasn't it?" Eli continued, a tiny bit more relaxed after spilling the reason. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too excited when the writers told me."

Kevin recalled when the Chef's Kiss writers had told them, but Eli had seemed so calm then that Kevin had thought that he hadn't cared. Or worse, had hidden how much he didn't want to...

But hearing what he'd just said... _Oh my gosh, yes! _Kevin bit down on his bottom lip, fighting a wide smile from taking over his face. "It _was _too much," he said quietly (leaving out the part that he liked it, of course). "But I forgive you..."

Eli grinned sheepishly, and Kevin easily lost the battle with the big smile he'd been resisting. "Can I... Is it okay with you if I hold your hand?"

Immediately Kevin extended his hand. Realizing how fast he'd been to comply, his cheeks flushed and he quickly drew his hand back.

But Eli was faster—he stepped forward and took hold of his wife's (_That's me_! Kevin couldn't help but think giddily) soft hand. He looked content, even with the dark shade of tomato red that colored all of his face.

_Okay, okay. I fully forgive him now_, Kevin thought, shyly squeezing Eli's (_my husband's!_) hand.

—

"Those idiots," Dongho the dog grumbled as Alexander, the eldest hyung, stood next to him, grinning from ear to ear and letting out muffled giggles. The two of them sneakily watched from an open doorway, one completely in love with the scene and the other disgusted.

"What are you talking about? They're so cute!" Alexander squealed, patting the other's head gently and repeatedly. "And they live happily ever after!"

"What are _you _talking about?" Dongho countered, ripping off another piece of his chocolate. "Earlier Eli hugged Kevin so closely like it was nothing and yet he gets so weird holding his hand—"

"Quiet, doggy!" And Alexander shoved the chocolate into Dongho's mouth, successfully shutting the puppy-maknae up.


End file.
